


Two Pricks

by SweetPotato



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is 16 and Thomas is 18, Hate Sex, High School AU, M/M, Name Calling, PWP, There was gonna be plot but I got lazy, so that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: “You know in 18 years I’ve seen my fair share of shitty neighborhoods, but by god this one has to take the cake.” Let the shitshow begin.





	Two Pricks

Alexander had the massive misfortune of being paired with Thomas for his advanced biology project. Why was this misfortunate? Well let’s start with the fact that Thomas ‘Superiority Complex’ Jefferson was a loud obnoxious asshat who took every opportunity to take a verbal dump on Alexander. He was an arrogant, bigoted, and ignorant piece of homophobic garbage. And end with the fact that he was the very definition of Alexander's type, tall, athletic, intelligent, he would occasionally lose an argument purely because he would get too distracted by his thick biceps or plump lips. Therefore you can see why Alex would be hesitant to have to work outside of school with someone he both loathes and lusts over.

 

However, other than who his partner was, Alex was entirely grateful that the project would be half the work, being only 16 and having to work and go to school full time to pay rent and get into college was harder than it sounded, and it sounded pretty damn hard. Oh, look another reason to dislike Jefferson, he was a rich prick.

 

They agreed to meet at Alexander's apartment 4:00 pm that tuesday, as it was his only day off.

 

Alex was finishing up an english paper when the doorbell rang. He sighed, hopped out of his chair, and took a second to brace himself before he opened the door.

 

Thomas loomed over him, as always, and said, “You know in 18 years I’ve seen my fair share of shitty neighborhoods, but by god this one has to take the cake.”  _ Let the shitshow begin. _

 

Jefferson lasted about twenty minutes in the place before making Alex blow his top. They were working on the couch when when Thomas made his fifth homophobic remark, accusing him of fucking his male teachers in exchange for good grades.

 

“You stupid fucker!” Alex exclaimed, almost in disbelief that Thomas had actually just said that, it was the last straw. He threw his notebook from his lap to the floor, then promptly kicked one leg over Jefferson's lap and grabbed him tightly by his shirt collar, “You take that back you rude republican peice of trash.” He demanded, yanking the collar more until he was practically spitting the words in his face.

 

Jefferson looked surprised for all of three seconds before relaxing into a smug smirk, “Or else what?” he asked, “Honestly why does it not surprise me that you would resort to violence so fast.” Alexander was about to retort when Jefferson put a large hand over the ones gripping his shirt, “And your 4’5” ass must be stupider than I thought, which by the way is pretty stupid, if you think some shrimp like you could hold ground with me.” Hamilton snarled, his face burning, a white hot anger burning in his stomach, because he knew that Thomas was right, logically there was no way he would stand a chance in a battle of brawn, he was so frustrated, he just wanted to wipe that fucking smug grin off of his face again, if only for one more second than the last.

 

So what is the worst thing you can do to an openly homophobic right wing republican? Be a man and smash your lips into his (Still beautifully plump) ones. He took such great satisfaction in the seconds before he closed his own eyes from seeing Thomas’s as big as saucers.

 

“Ale-” Thomas, being the bumbling idiot he is, tried the yell while Alex's lips were on his, practically inviting him to interrupt him by sticking his tongue down his throat. His mouth tasted like stale coffee, not the best, but Hamilton licked into it like it was honey. Alex was on a fucking power high in that moment, taking what he wanted from him while he could, letting go of his collar with one hand to grab the hair on the base of the neck and push him forward, the whining sound that came out of Thomas’s throat was intoxicating for his ego. 

 

And everything was good and awesome, until Alexander realised that Jefferson was relaxing into his touch, and, he gulped, kissing him back. The taller boy smoothly moved his hands from pushing at Alexander's shoulders to his hips, and up the back of his shirt. The feeling of Jefferson's big calloused hands on his bare back was almost enough to make Alex himself whine, but he didn’t want to give Jefferson the same satisfaction, although the action was enough for Alex to loosen his vice grip on Thomas’s hair.

 

At this point Hamilton would (not) admit that he was confused, what had started as a power play on a homophobic straight dude, had somehow led to a violent makeout session on his couch. But he did not have much time to ponder the strangeness of the situation before Thomas harshly ran his fingernails over Hamilton's bare back. Alexander broke the kiss and let out a pained shout.

 

“I knew you were a little slut, if you wanted a piece of me all you had to do was ask.” There was little to no malice in the cruel word, and any would have been drown out by how breathless he was. Alex looked down at Thomas, his face flushed, eyes half lidded, and that same idiotic smirk on his lips. He looked (hot) like he hadn’t learned his lesson.

 

Alex grinned right back at him and said, “Me? A slut? Well if it helps you sleep at night…” He trailed off, leaning down to his neck, flattening his tongue on the side of it before biting down as hard as he found necessary, suffice to say that was  _ very hard. Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?  _ He thought, the sting of nail marks still fresh on his skin.

 

“Ah! Son of a bitch…” He muttered bringing his hand up to the mark, “You fucking know I can’t cover that shit.”  He complained, fingers running along the indents. Alex licks his lips before scooting up to be flush against the other boy, feeling his hardness against Jefferson's. He pointedly rolled his hips a couple times just to hear the fucker gasp.

 

“Oh well, not my problem if you have to explain to your football buddies how you couldn’t keep it in your pants for Alexander ‘fucking’ Hamilton.” He said as he rutted up against the other boy, taking what he’d been aching for. He put his hands on the others broad shoulders, turned his head skyward, and let out a small moan for the closeted athlete. If he was really doing this, he would do it like everything else he did, fully and with no apologies.

 

“Oh fuck…” His voice shook, his hands finding their way to Alexander's hips, bucking up into to the persistent rolling. “Then should I mark you up too, so you can explain to everyone how much of a whore you really are.”

 

“Please do, I’d love to tell everyone how America's sweetheart was hard and moaning for my  _ whore  _ body.” Alex didn’t know if it was to make his point, or for his own self interest that he chose this moment to pull off his worn out t-shirt, but after he did he fought through the pleasure to create just one more coherent sentence, “Come on Jefferson, fuck me up.” he bit his lip and found himself hoping the boy would.

 

One of Thomas’s hands slid up his back to in between his shoulder blades and pushed him impossibly closer until he was face to chest with Hamilton. Assumingly mocking Alex’s action to his neck earlier, Jefferson flattened his tongue on one of Hamilton's soft nipples, before biting harshly on the sensitive skin. Alex shouted, hips stuttering while Jefferson smiled and painfully worried the bud between his teeth.

 

“Knew you’d have sensitive nips, I bet you play with them at night while you jerk off don’t you?” He teased, taking both nipples in between his thumb and index fingers and kneading them. Alexander's nerves were on fire, he could barely even comprehend what Thomas was saying when he brought his lips right up to his ear. “I bet you do it while thinking about a cock up your ass, fucking you until you're begging for it to stop.” he bucks up his hips again, this time harder. Alex gasps and tugs at Thomas’s abused shirt, signaling him to take it off so Alex could appreciate the hard chest under it.

 

Jefferson finally took his hands away from Alexander's abused nipples to pull it off, and as he did, Alexander slowed his hips to a near stop and said, “You seem to have put a lot of thought into that for a self proclaimed pussy lover, are you sure you're not talking about yourself, spankin’ it while thinking about shoving it up some poor guy’s ass?” Truth be told, thinking about that make Alex’s insides tingle with excitement, he always assumed Thomas was packing it due to his height, but now feeling it up against his through his pants, he knew it to be truth. He knew that if Jefferson ever did that to him he would surely go cross eyed and beg for more, but he could at least keep that bit of information to himself, knowing that the other man's ego needed no further stroking.

 

“Shut the fuck up and  _ move  _ goddamn it!” He demanded after throwing his shirt on the floor, emphasising his point by landing an open hand on Alex’s hip, making a phenomenal smacking noise fill the apartment. Alexander let out a choked off moan and thrust his hips up into the others.

 

“Eager are we?” He taunted, hands now on Jefferson's bare shoulders as the senior started on his mission to make hickey constellations around Alexander's nipples. He once again bit down hard, this time on the other one, making Alexander's toes curl, and a whine to force itself out of his throat. “That fucking hurts, ah, you son of a bitch!” he shouted and responded to the action by trailing his blunt nails over his hard chest. Jefferson grunted.

 

“Don’t lie, I can tell you're getting off on it.” His lip curled, pointedly looked down at where their clothed erections touch each other. Hamilton was close, but he didn’t want to come in his pants like the horny teen he was, so he devised a better plan, one that would leave him with the last laugh. He scooted back on his lap far enough so that he could bring both his hands down to undo Jefferson's pants, “Now that's more like it.” The taller said, cockiness practically dripping from his voice. Alexander ignored the comment and made quick work of freeing his throbbing cock. 

 

It was big, flushed, and heavy in his hand, it took all he had not to drool over it. He looked Thomas in the eye before slowly licking his own hand bringing it back down to his dick. Alex watched with great satisfaction as the others eyes fell shut and mouth fell open, small noises falling out of it. He stroked him at a steady pace as he brought his lips up to his ear and licked it.

 

“You like it don’t you, being jerked off by another man?” He whispered, “Your dick is begging for it, begging for me, you like me don't you? Like my smart ass mouth, wanna make me shut up by fucking it don't you. I bet you’d love to blow your load down my throat, like the homo you are.” Before Thomas had a chance to retort, Alexander suddenly picked up the pace, the pace being a violently fast one. Before he came he shoved his hands in Alex’s pants and brutally gripped his ass. He let out a long, low, stuttering moan as he came all over his own chest and abdomen.

 

While he was still blissed out from his orgasm Alex quickly whipped out his  own dick, and only had to jerk it a few times before he himself was moaning and adding his own come to Thomas’s body. 

  
After a few moments of enjoying the afterglow Alexander decided to make his point, leaning forward to plant a chaste sloppy kiss on Thomas’s lips. He pulled away and smiled down at him, “Who's the fucking slut now, Jefferson? Cause I’ll tell you what, I’m not the one covered in two loads of spunk.” he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> First real smut, so if you didn't like it sorry, kind of, actually nah I'm not sorry  
> Have a good day peeps.


End file.
